


Apology Snippet

by terma_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2002-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atTER/MAand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onthe TER/MA collection profile.Thank you to Rowanne for the idea and looking this over. Thanks to Orithain for help with punctuation.
Relationships: Alex Krycek/Fox Mulder
Collections: TER/MA





	Apology Snippet

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> Thank you to Rowanne for the idea and looking this over. Thanks to Orithain for help with punctuation.

  
**Apology Snippet  
by Nicole S**

  
"Dammit," Mulder said, as he raked his fingers through his hair. He staredat his computer again, shaking his head. 

"What?" Alex said from his perch on the arm of the couch. 

"There's no getting around it. I have to unsub from every list I'm on ifwe're going away for a week at Christmas." He bit his lower lip as he staredat the computer screen. 

Alex came over and wrapped his arms around his lover from behind. "You don'thave to unsub from everything, do you? We're only gone between December 24thand January 1st." 

Mulder sighed. He could hear Alex crunching something in his ear and smellstrong mint. "I know, but I'm averaging over 100 e-mails a day. My mailboxwill get full; things will bounce; people will get pissed off." 

"Why don't you just download your e-mail where we're going?" 

"I'd love to but no one has a computer where we're going. Why the hell can'twe go someplace where the people have entered the 21st century?" Mulder threwthe mouse down then crossed his arms. "Shit! It wouldn't be so hard if theBureau didn't recall my laptop." 

"Poor baby." Alex nibbled on Mulder's earlobe while caressing his foldedarms. 

"I don't want to do it, I have to. I know it must be a pain unsubbing someonefor a week then re-subbing them again." 

Alex kissed the back of Mulder's neck. "I'm sure if you explain it to them,they will understand." 

Mulder sighed again, then smiled as Alex came around to straddle him on thechair. "Yeah, you're right." 

"People are _very_ understanding, Mulder, if you are direct with them." 

Mulder tried to answer but was distracted by Alex tenderly kissing him on themouth. A strong, minty flavor was on his breath. 

"Alex, what are you eating?" 

"Candy." Alex bent his head to kiss his neck again. 

"What kind of candy?" 

"Altoids." 

Mulder swallowed. "They're rather strong." 

"That's what the ad says." Alex stopped nibbling a trail down Mulder's neckand looked into his eyes. "I read somewhere that certain activities feelbetter if you've sucked on one for awhile." 

"I think I read that same article. Newsweek was it?" 

"Hmmmm, I don't know." Alex slithered down to kneel at Mulder's feet. Hegripped the waistband of Mulder's sweats and gave them a tug. Mulder liftedhis hips so Alex could slide the sweats down around his knees. 

Mulder looked down at his lover on his knees before him. He sighed as Alexgripped his half hard cock and started stroking it gently. Mulder closed hiseyes and felt himself fully harden within seconds. He could hear Alexcrunching again and looked down to see the wickedest grin on his face. 

Alex made sure his tongue was fully prepared with minty saliva as he broughtit down to the tip of Mulder's cock. He swirled his tongue around the headand sucked at the tip. 

"Mmmmm, that's nice." Mulder moaned as Alex lapped at the underside of thehead. 

Mulder laid his head against the back of the chair. The wet heat of Alex'smouth, the caress of his tongue was exquisite. He closed his eyes and moanedagain. 

"Oh Alex, you feel so good." 

Alex took Mulder deeper into his mouth, inch by inch, down his throat. Heused his tongue to help guide the large member in and out of his mouth, slowlyquickening his pace. 

Suddenly, Mulder opened his eyes. His cock was getting hot...and tingling Hesmiled. . "Hmmmm. I knew Newsweek would never lie." 

Alex looked up at his lover, his eyes smiling but mischievous at the sametime. 

The strong tingling sensation that enveloped his cock was making his breathcome in jagged gasps. He gripped the sides of the chair with his hands as hefelt Alex's tongue tease the underside of his cock. He had felt nothing likethis before, it was incredible. 

Alex let Mulder's cock slide almost fully out of his mouth before lapping itup again, sending the tingling feeling all over the large member. He wouldhave laughed if he could, looking up at his lover in total ecstasy. 

Mulder was sprawled in his desk chair, his hand caressing Alex's hair. Hiseyes were closed, his mouth slack; small moaning sounds were coming from histhroat. 

Alex wrapped one hand around the base of Mulder's cock and sucked strongly atthe portion remaining in his mouth. His other hand went around to lightlycaress Mulder's balls and the crack of his ass. 

It was too much for Mulder; sensory overload hit him, and he felt himself comeinto Alex's mouth with a cry. 

Alex ensured to lick every last drop before reaching up to kiss his lover,sharing the taste of mint and cum with him. 

"Consider that part of your Christmas present, Mulder." 

End. 

* * *

  
  


Thank you to Rowanne for the idea and looking this over. Thanks to Orithainfor help with punctuation.   
[email removed]   
---


End file.
